Trial of a Changeling
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: In this sequel to "Defender of Equestria," a Changeling General goes on trial in Canterlot for numerous war crimes, including kidnapping Cadence and Twilight, while Shining Armor's mentor and predecessor, Lock Down, attempts to make amends with Celestia and Luna. *Special thanks again to Jarkes for collaborating on the first story.
1. In the Crystal Dungeons

Disclaimer: I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic," or its characters. They are property of Hasbro Studios and DHX Media.

"Trial of a Changeling"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Chapter 1

"In the Crystal Dungeons"

General Kuwaga sat in his cell, reflecting on what could have been had he defeated his greatest enemy, Shining Armor. The pain of his bitten wing from one of Lock Down's dogs had not helped deter his anger for his failure. Kuwaga had it all to avenge his fallen queen and it went through his holed hooves like sand.

Now he was here, sitting in the dungeon's of his enemy's empire and quite possibly awaiting perhaps the moment he could end up on trial. But, whatever the outcome, he would pay the price as a changeling general with only Chrysalis to swear allegiance to and nopony else.

"Who dares interfere with my solitude?" snarled Kuwaga as he heard a door open to the dungeons. The changeling general was expecting perhaps a guard or somepony with news on his future, but it wasn't.

A large white stallion with a blue mane and tail came in and the changeling general snarled at who it was. But, the stallion didn't flinch one bit for he knew that it was his greatest enemy that stared him in the face once again.

"So, here you are," said the stallion, coldly. "When I am done with you, Kuwaga, you are going to wish that you never kidnapped my wife and sister."

"Says the pony who defeated our race's greatest triumph," snapped Kuwaga, growling. "I had you at my mercy, Shining Armor. Our race needed love to survive and we could have gotten what we wanted if you hadn't interfered. When I get out of this, I will reorganize my forces and take you down like the cowardly colt that you are!"

But Shining Armor showed no fear and clutched Kuwaga with his magic, bringing him to his face and glaring at him.

"You don't scare me, Kuwaga," said Shining Armor. "In fact, I am going to enjoy seeing you be shown for the cowardly bug that you are!"

"How do you propose you do that?" laughed Kuwaga, thinking that Shining Armor's anger was quite a joke. "Use the same power that you and your wife used to send my queen into the outer reaches of this kingdom? Face it, Princess Cadence is much of a stronger pony that you are."

Shining Armor ignored the taunting and dropped Kuwaga hard on the ground and landing on his injured wing.

"We are both strong in our own way, Kuwaga," retorted Shining Armor. "Our love is stronger than anything you or your minions will ever know. We will stop at nothing to protect those who look up to us for their protection."

But, Kuwaga remained defiant and saw this as another opportunity to mock his greatest enemy. For he knew that Shining Armor didn't come alone to rescue Twilight and Cadence from his clutches.

"Then who will you look up, colt?" remarked Kuwaga, who was clearly referring to Shining Armor's disgraced mentor and predecessor. "That cowardly pony with those dogs who bit my wing?"

It was at that moment Shining Armor's look of fearlessness disappeared when he realized that Lock Down, his mentor who accompanied him to rescue his wife and sister, was being mentioned. Kuwaga was right, Lock Down was the one pony aside from Twilight that Shining Armor always looked up to and he was not there to support him.

"I thought so," replied Kuwaga. "As long as he remains in hiding, you will always be alone like a scared little foal. No matter what you do to me, he will never change."

However, Shining Armor had another thing to say to Kuwaga and it was something that he knew was going to happen eventually.

"Save your breath for the trial," replied Shining Armor, after a short pause. "You are charged with numerous crimes that are greater than you will ever know, Kuwaga. I'm going to enjoy you being ripped apart by those whom you terrorized for so long."

"What are you going to do, colt?" chuckled Kuwaga, sarcastically. "Treat me the same way that your precious princesses treated my friend Tirek in Tartarus? If I had my way, he and I would have had the greatest feast that Equestria has ever seen."

The memories of his encounter with Tirek were still fresh in Shining Armor's mind and Kuwaga bringing it up was something that struck a chord with him. Shining Armor could still remember Tirek mocking him and draining his magic from him as Discord, who had been tasked by Celestia to hunt and recapture Tirek, watched with a satisfying grin on his face. It was a day that Shining Armor and the rest of Equestria wanted to forget and this certainly did not help at all.

"Well, you will never have that day," replied Shining Armor, closing his eyes trying to not think about what Kuwaga had said, before looking back up to Kuwaga with another cold look on his face. "For you will end up in a much worse place than Tirek, I can assure you of that. If you weren't going to be put on trial, then I would have been your judge, jury and executioner all at the same time."

Shining Armor felt at that moment that he needed to leave before he did something that he would regret greatly, however Kuwaga called out to him and stopped Shining Armor in his tracks.

"Well, I have this to say, you pathetic excuse for a prince," retorted Kuuwaga, clutching the bars of his cell with his hooves. "I will defend my actions and claim them as for the glory of the Changeling race and I will be free to finish you and this whole empire off once and for all!"

But, Shining Armor stayed silent and unhesitantly walked away with only the sounds of his hooves beating against the crystal floor of the prison. For he knew that Kuwaga was only bluffing and that he was indeed going to pay for his actions.

However, little did Kuwaga know that his trial was not going to be in the Crystal Empire. For all those he and his race had attacked were making their way towards another location…Canterlot.


	2. Lowering the Defenses

Just a quick note regarding this chapter. I've moved "Summit in Canterlot," to chapter 3 and instead have chapter 2 focus on Cadence and Shining Armor. Please note that my writer's mojo has been out of whack for several days and this story may not be as good as my others. I will have it edited when it's completed. Thank you for your understanding.

TwilightSparkle3562

Chapter 2

"Lowering the Defenses"

Shining Armor darted out of the dungeons trying to not absorb what Kuwaga had attempted to throw at him. He knew that what the captive changeling said was not true and was nothing more than to shatter his confidence, just like he had attempted to do in their battle at the top of the frozen artic.

"You won't get me down, Kuwaga," thought Shining Armor as he ran out to the balcony. "I'll see to it that you will never harm another pony ever again, you monster. I am going to enjoy seeing your reaction when Celestia and Luna sentence you to death."

The Prince of the Crystal Empire took in another deep sigh as he tried to calm himself down. He was a Prince and co-leader of an empire after all and could not let his subjects see him in this condition. But before, he could take in another deep breath, he heard a harmonious voice right behind.

"Shining Armor, is everything all right?"

Gasping, Shining Armor turned to see his wife, Princess Cadence, standing right behind him with a slightly worried look upon her face. She had seen Shining Armor in distress before and thought this would be another repeat of when he had the nightmare.

"Cadence," gasped Shining Armor, turning around sharply. "It's only you. What are you doing here?"

"I heard you from all the way in my study," replied Cadence. "The sounds of your hoof beats were quite loud to tell you the truth."

"Sorry about that, Cadence," remarked Shining Armor as they walked back into the castle. "It's just that I was just down in the dungeons paying Kuwaga a visit."

Cadence took in an enormous gulp upon hearing the name of the Changeling that kidnapped her and Twilight for revenge. Still, she had been in worse situations before and tried to hide her fear from her husband.

"Why were you down there?" she asked. "Did you have a reason?"

"I want to vent some frustration at him, Cadence," explained Shining Armor, walking over to the throne. "I wanted to tell him that he will never harm us again and that I will make sure he would never see you again, even at the impending trial that is coming up."

Cadence was stunned to hear this coming from Shining Armor's mouth. She knew from growing up in Canterlot that certain ponies that were involved in certain crimes would be summoned to testify against the accused. In a sense, she knew that Shining Armor was trying to protect her, but in her mind, he was being overprotective of her.

"Shining Armor," she said, walking up to her throne and sitting down. "You know very well that I am going to testify against Kuwaga. Ever since we have been married, I've noticed you becoming more and more protective of me. But with each time I have faced danger, I've become more and more strong willed."

"That's not what I am trying to say to you, Cadence," cried Shining Armor. "I just don't want you to be put in harm's way anymore."

"If I don't testify, then Kuwaga will be free to attack us again," retorted Cadence.. "This is the only chance to keep him from harming us again, don't you understand that?"

Shining Armor let out an exasperated sigh and walked away from Cadence in a fit of frustration. Cadence could see the frustration in Shining Armor's eyes and walked over to him, trying to calmly get him to understand why she needed to do this.

"Look," she said calmly, placing a hoof around his neck. "I know you mean well, but this is something I have to do. It's not like I have been put in harm's way before, Shining Armor. You make it sound like Kuwaga must be punished without a trial."

"That's right, Cadence," replied Shining Armor, quietly. "When I was in the Royal Guard, any enemy of dangerous significance was dealt with without a trial. If we kept them alive, then they would still be a threat."

Cadence voice once again was slightly raised as the thought of killing was something that bothered her and her aunts greatly. As a young Pegasus, she had seen the killings of ponies in her village and vowed never to relieve experiences like that again.

"Listen to yourself, Shining Armor!" cried Cadence. "You are starting to sound like Lock Down, a pony who didn't care who stood in his way! We are not savages and you know it just as well as anypony who had ever been in the Royal Guard. General Kuwaga will be tried in a court of law and whether he ends up will be decided by Aunt Celestia and Aunt Luna. In order for them to decide, they will need my testimony as well as Twilight's!"

Feeling like he didn't want to fight anymore, Shining Armor sighed and knew that Cadence needed to testify, although it was his against his better judgment. He felt that killing Kuwaga without a trial was the proper thing to do, but it wasn't.

"It will be for the good of all of us, Shining Armor," said Cadence, calmly once again. "I know it is hard, but it's the only way. Besides, there will be other victims of his who would want to say their peace as well."

It was then that Shining Armor realized what he was saying. Cadence was right, there would be other ponies who would want to tell the court about what the Changelings under Kuwaga did to them as well.

"Very well, Cadence," sighed Shining Armor, feeling defeated. "I will let you and Twilight testify. You are right, it's good for the sake of Equestria and the ponies who inhabit it."

So, they went to bed that night with Shining Armor taking much longer to fall asleep. His mind was racing over the conversation that had taken place between them on this day. But, little did Shining Armor know that unbeknownst to Cadence, her aunts would also have harboring feelings about their nice testifying.


	3. Summit in Canterlot

Chapter 3

"Summit in Canterlot"

In the days that followed the arrest of General Kuwaga, Princesses Celestia and Luna were both determining the amount of punishment that the loyal servant of Queen Chrysalis should endure. It was clear that he was going to be on trial, there was no question about that. But the emotions that Celestia had in her body were at often times, too great to keep in check.

"You must be calm, sister," advised Luna as she and Celestia awaited Cadence and Twilight in a meeting room. "Remember, we are not in Tartarus anymore."

"I am aware of that, Luna," snapped Celestia, turning to Luna with a sudden jerk, rage flowing in her eyes. "But, Kuwaga had done the impossible and kidnapped my niece and faithful student. He must pay dearly."

Luna attempted to shake off the shock that was inflicted upon her and watched as Celestia sat down at the table. The events with Kuwaga were of great shock and both royal sisters knew it. In fact, Celestia had several sleepless nights thinking what could have been if Cadence and Twilight were never rescued.

"I want him to pay as dearly as you do," said Luna. "But, we must try him to the fullest extent of our law. Remember, he did not just harm us. Think of all the towns and villages the changelings had attacked. This is our chance to show an example that invasions upon our subjects will not be tolerated."

Celestia took in a heavy sigh and absorbed what Luna had said. She was right, this was a chance to show the outside world that Equestria would not tolerate invasions like the Changelings. But, it would only be done if it was done properly. The princesses had a reputation to maintain after all.

"You're right, Luna," sighed Celestia, lowering her head in embarrassment. "It's just that I had failed the past few times to keep my subjects and those close to me from harm. The events with Tirek were only a sign of things to come if I don't do this. We need to send a message and we need to do it now."

Just then, the doors of the meeting room opened and in came Cadence and Twilight, whose looks on their faces confirmed to the royal sisters that they had been hearing what was going on.

"We were hearing everything outside," said Twilight, worriedly as they walked over to the table. "And we know what we need to do."

With those words, the princesses all sat at the table and began the meeting. Celestia was still feeling a sense of anger, but promised to herself to keep it in check for this important meeting, especially since Cadence and Twilight were present.

"I think we all know why we are here," began Celestia, after a brief silence. "General Kuwaga just committed the last of his many crimes against Equestria. The time has come to put him on trial and make him pay for his crimes."

"I have to agree," added Cadence. "Shining Armor has had many sleepless nights since Kuwaga was captured. I can't say that I have had the same feeling."

"I think," added Twilight. "We need to do all the things that we couldn't do with Tirek. The changeling invasion is very personal to both me and Cadence. It was because of them that I was told by Shining Armor to forget about being Best Mare and thus, I was kicked out of the wedding."

Celestia lowered her head in disappointment upon hearing those words and remembered that it was the Changelings, not Twilight, which she should focus her anger onto. After all, it was the changelings that had also kidnapped Cadence and imprisoned her in the underground caverns underneath Canterlot.

"We all made a mistake that day, Twilight," she said, sadly. "I failed to protect my subjects and I had to suffer the consequences because of it. I failed you once and I will not fail you again."

It was then that Celestia produced a piece of paper and began to write up a declaration that Kuwaga would be tried in Canterlot and that all who wished to testify against him would be given the opportunity.

"This is a declaration that General Kuwaga will be tried according to Equestria law," explained Celestia. "All four of us will be presiding over it."

Twilight and Cadence both gave each other a worried look on their faces as they should also be able to testify as well. After all, they were both captured and their testimony would also be valuable in settling for a conviction.

"Wait a minute, Celestia," interjected Twilight, raising a hoof. "Cadence and I should also testify as well. We need to let Equestria know of what Kuwaga did to us as well."

Celestia wanted to voice her objections, but she realized if she refused to do so, then Celestia would only be like the protective mother that she had been showing. Cadence and Twilight were not like daughters, they were young mares who had accomplished so much to get to where they were at that moment.

"It's not the decision that I would have made," sighed Celestia. "But, you can do what you wish. I feel that you need to say what you need to say. It may be the only way that we can prove Kuwaga did what he did. He has so many crimes that I scarcely know where to begin. "

"I agree with Twilight and Cadence," said Luna. "They need to speak their peace, along with those affected by the changelings, especially Shining Armor."

Then both Twilight and Cadence remembered that there was another pony who could also testify, however both Celestia and Luna would voice their objections if they said his name.

"What about Lock Down?" suggested Cadence, causing Luna and Celestia to give the same look that Twilight and Cadence had given each other just a few moments earlier.

"That is not possible," retorted Luna, rising to her feet. "My sister and I refuse to allow him to return to testify."

"It may be the only way," cried Cadence, also rising to her feet. "I know you don't like him, but it may be the only way to help secure a conviction. Give him a chance if you know what is good for you."

Both Celestia and Luna at that moment decided that needed time to think about this and so, they got up and left to think about whether or not to allow their ex-captain of the guard turned bounty hunter turn up to testify against Kuwaga.


	4. Solitary Contemplating

Chapter 4

"Solitary Contemplating"

Lock Down sat in his hut on the edge of the Everfree Forest reflecting on the events of recent. He had come out of hiding to aid the young colt who succeeded him as Captain of the Royal Guard to rescue his wife and sister from a changeling. Normally, in a situation like this, Lock Down would be rewarded and recognized for his accomplishments. But, he had his own goals and intentions to make the defense of Equestria stronger…or at least in his mind.

"It's really quite surreal," he said to himself, as he rubbed his hoof on one of his dogs. "What I had done with young Shining Armor in my view was nothing more than another bounty hunt. Here I was, rescuing a pair of princesses from a changeling that has been wanted for crimes beyond belief. But, I can't help but wonder if maybe, just maybe, that I should return to Canterlot and finally face my former superiors after so many years."

Lock Down also had to remember his final conversation with Shining Armor before he left the Crystal Empire in that he also was taught a lesson when in reality, he had taught all that lessons that made Shining Armor who he was.

" _But, you taught me all those techniques that you possessed in your tenure," stuttered Shining Armor, as he followed Lock Down to the edge of the Crystal Empire. "What did I teach you about?"_

" _About what I did was wrong," replied Lock Down as his dogs slowly came forward, standing next to him. "I caused you to have the failures that you had inflicted upon yourself. But, when you had those failures, you learned from them and have become the leader that you are now. You just needed another lesson in atoning for your actions and that Kuwaga was your catalyst for achieving that lesson."_

Closing his eyes and taking in a deep sigh, Lock Down got up and walked out to the edge of the hut and noticed that the rain had started to fall. Seeing the rain made him believe that the heavens were sending him a sign that he had done more harm than good and these raindrops looked like tears of sadness, tears of anger, etc.

"These raindrops," he continued as he walked outside and touched them with his hoof. "What is it that they are telling me? That I should return to Canterlot and face Celestia and Luna? Shining Armor taught me that you can't take things too seriously, isn't that enough? Should I tell everypony in Equestria that I have changed just by this one series of events? If you are trying to give me a sign, then give it to me now!"

Just then, the rain had stopped and the clouds were breaking apart while the sun tried to come through. This was a strange sight to see for that the clouds were breaking in a pattern, a pattern that led towards Canterlot. Lock Down looked up at the sky again and realized that this was the sign that he was receiving: to return to Canterlot and at least apologize for what he had done all those years ago. He had taught Shining Armor to not show any mercy on his enemies and leaving Kuwaga alive taught him a lesson that Equestria needs to show some mercy on its enemies.

"Is this the sign?" wonder Lock Down as he looked towards the pattern between his hut and the road to Canterlot. "Are you saying that I should follow it? Then if it is, I will follow it, even though I don't want to."

Whistling over to his dogs, Lock Down left his hut and followed the path that the clouds were making. It was becoming clear to Lock Down that he was going to have his reunion with his superiors and it was certainly going to be an uneasy one to say the least.

For the next hour, Lock Down and his dogs followed the path, being on their guard for any enemy that might pop out from behind the trees and cause a distraction. Lock Down also noticed that the rain was falling about a mile on each side of him, almost as if this sign was trying to get him to take the clearest possible path to Canterlot and ultimate redemption.

"What strange weather that we are having," he wondered. "I know I have been searching for a sign, but this is ridiculous. What are those Pegasus ponies up to?"

But, rather than stopping to investigate, Lock Down pressed on to Canterlot, getting closer and closer to his destination. About an hour after he had begun his sudden journey, Lock Down arrived at the gates to Canterlot only to discover two guards…two guards that he had trained personally standing guard.

"Captain Lock Down," cried one of the guards, lowering his spear. "What brings you back to Canterlot at this time? Do you know that security is tightened with the impending trial of the captured Changeling that Captain Armor had captured?"

"I am aware," replied Lock Down. "I come in peace, my friends. Despite what you may have been told about me. Please let me through the gates."

The guards gave each other a look and allowed Lock Down to pass through the gates, knowing that he was no longer the threat that he once was.

Meanwhile, at that moment, a group of ponies were in a house with several royal guards being present. They were not from Canterlot and had travelled a great distance for the impending trial that was about to take place.

"Now then," said one of the guards. "You shall all have your chance to say your peace when the trial begins. Their highnesses know of the pain that the one called Kuwaga has inflicted on you and your families and friends."

"Then, where is that murderous monster?" cried one of the ponies, talking in a Trottingham accent. "I demanded to know where he is!"

"He will arrive in Canterlot at sundown," the guard replied. "In a few moments, you will be taken to several areas of the castle to prepare for your testimonies. This will be the trial to end all trials if any of you have anything to say about it."

All the ponies nodded in agreement and at that moment, two more guards appeared and they were all escorted out of the house to prepare for their testimonies that would soon come in what was going to be the trial of all trials…


	5. A Hostile Canterlot Welcome

Chapter 5

"A Hostile Canterlot Welcome"

In the days following General Kuwaga's eventual defeat and capture, ponies from towns and cities across Equestria that were the targets of the Changelings descended on Canterlot to unleash their anger and frustration on the captured shapeshifter. In fact, Kuwaga knew that his time was coming for a trial to Canterlot. Still, he had his dreams of escape and return to the changeling empire where he would be in the safety of his fellow shapeshifters.

"Wake up, Kuwaga!" snapped a royal guardspony in the Crystal Empire as the captured changeling slept on the cold floor of his prison cell. "We have orders to bring you to Canterlot!"

Kuwaga opened his green eyes and struggled to his feet, scowling at the guards with an incredulous stare. The guards couldn't wait any longer for him to move faster and open the door, using their magic to drag Kuwaga to his feet, not even caring about the injured wing he had obtained in his battle with Shining Armor and Lock Down.

"Mind my wing!" he muttered, struggling forcefully with the guards. "I'll see to it that my queen hears about this!"

But, the guards didn't sympathize with the captured general and as Kuwaga struggled with them, the guards led Kuwaga towards a large cage that was big enough to hold a large animal. There was a good reason for Kuwaga to be placed in this kind of mobile prison, for it had a purpose of making Equestria's enemies feel powerless and small.

"Now, you might as well get used to being in this cage," said the guards as they tossed Kuwaga into the cage. "It is designed to make you feel weak and understand just who is more superior than you!"

"There is no one superior to my queen," growled Kuwaga. "When I get out of this, I will see to it that you will all understand our wrath!"

However, Kuwaga's cries of anger fell on deaf ears as the guards just shrugged them off. For they knew that Kuwaga was nothing more than a scum of Equestria that would soon be cleaned from existence

"Just enjoy the welcome that is awaiting you in Canterlot," they laughed sarcastically. "Believe me, it will be a welcome that is unlike any other that you have ever witnessed."

So, Kuwaga sat in this large cage for several hours, trying to think of a way to get out of the hopeless situation that he was in. It seemed for a moment that he was beginning to think of the victims that he had tortured for the ability to fear on their love. He threw innocent ponies into cages like this and now it appeared, that this at least in his mind, was not about justice, this was revenge. He thought that these ponies were getting even with him for the terror that he put them through.

A little while later, Kuwaga's cage was moved into the center of the Crystal Empire where the Crystal ponies could get a good view of Kuwaga and basically scorn him with malicious intent.

"Look at him," said a brown crystal pony to his marefriend. "This is the one who kidnapped our Crystal Princess. I hope he suffers the highest punishment that our leaders can musher."

"Yeah," remarked another Crystal Pony, a mare that was walking by. "Ever since I heard what had happened, I've always wanted to get my hooves on this monster."

Taking a tomato that she had bought at a nearby market, she took the tomato and threw it at Kuwaga's face, striking him just under the eye. This caused Kuwaga to growl and trot over to the cage to confront this pony. However, before he could go any further, he felt something tugging at his leg and he turned around to discover that a chain had been wedged into his cell, much to his shock and surprise.

"What have they done?" thought Kuwaga. "They dare to chain me, a loyal servant of Queen Chrysalis? These ponies will pay for this if it is the last thing I do!"

With each passing hour, Crystal Ponies would come by and scorn and jeer at Kuwaga. Some threw fruits, vegetables and anything throwable at him. Others just gave Kuwaga dirty looks as they walked by, trying to continue on with their lives. Finally, several of Celestia's guards descended on the Crystal Empire and walked over to the cage.

"It is time," a brown pony said. "Time for you to face justice for all you have done."

"Indeed," added a white Pegasus pony. "The Princesses are waiting for you to face justice for your crimes."

At that moment, the guards moved the cage out of the Crystal Empire and towards the train station where Kuwaga was loaded into a lone boxcar that was attached to the back of the Friendship Express. Once he was aboard, Kuwaga just sat in the dark confines of the boxcar with only the sounds of the humming steam engine being heard. He could have disappeared, but the chain holding on Kuwaga's foot prevented him from doing so.

Finally, after a very long hour alone in the boxcar, the train stopped and the door to the boxcar opened as the shimmering sunlight shone down on the captured Changeling.

"Welcome to Canterlot, Kuwaga," said a guard mockingly as they dragged Kuwaga's cave down to a small cart, waiting to take him for a ride. "Where your queen was defeated for the last time and where you will be punished for all you and your changeling scum have done to Equestria!"

Once Kuwaga's cage was loaded onto the cart, a pair of guards pulled the cart away from the train station and towards the gates where loud cheering could be heard. It was inevitable that Kuwaga was about to face a much larger and angrier crowd than what he had in the Crystal Empire and once the gates were lowered, the captured changeling general was paraded through the streets of Canterlot as the crowd roared and threw anything that they had their hooves on at Kuwaga.

"How dare you attack our kingdom?" cried a pony as she threw a hot cup of coffee at Kuwaga, burning a side of his face. "You don't deserve to live!"

"Try and escape now, you bug," shouted another pony, throwing a whole cake at Kuwaga, covering him in cake frosting. Even a klutzy pony got into the melee by throwing a basket of muffins at Kuwaga.

For the next few miles, Kuwaga endured the verbal abuse that was being thrusted on him and did everything in his power to fight back, but he couldn't. The citizens of Canterlot continued to heap abuse at Kuwaga until they dragged him into the dungeons of Canterlot. From up in a tower, Shining Armor was looking down at Kuwaga's procession and could only sneer at his enemy's arrival.

"General Kuwaga," he said to himself. "Soon, your judgment will be at hand."


	6. In the Canterlot Dungeons

Chapter 6

"In the Canterlot Dungeons"

General Kuwaga's entry into Canterlot was one of great hostility. The ponies of Equestria had gathered to berate and torment the Changeling General for his crimes against various towns and cities throughout the kingdom. For the past hour, Kuwaga had been paraded through the streets of Canterlot and the ponies who had come to witness this showed their displeasure by throwing anything at him: food, drinks, heavy objects, etc.

Now Kuwaga was down in the dungeons, having been cleaned of all that had been hurled at him, with only several of Celestia's royal guards for company. But, not for long, as the sounds of heavy hoofbeats came down towards the dungeons and just like at the Crystal Empire, the two enemies were facing each other once again.

"So, here you are," said Shining Armor. "How does it feel knowing that you are to be tried in the city that you bugs attempted to conquer?"

"I think," replied Kuwaga. "In a way, it is kind of like reliving history, to the near conquest of your kingdom's downfall."

"Which happened to be on my wedding," snapped Shining Armor, his horn glowing in rage. "Kuwaga, your damages that are caused stem far from what you bugs did to my wedding. Oh yes, it goes far more beyond kidnapping my wife, impersonating her and causing me to kick out the only pony that truly cared about me out of my own wedding. You attacked towns, you attacked cities throughout Equestria and let me tell you that all the ponies you and your friends tortured have come to say what they needed to say."

But, it seemed that Shining Armor's cries fell on deaf ears as Kuwaga merely ignored what Shining Armor was saying. This made the Prince of the Crystal Empire very cross.

"YOU WILL LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!" shouted Shining Armor, using his magic to bring Kuwaga to his face. Instead of a look of fear, Kuwaga merely just chuckled at his enemy's sudden rage of anger

"No matter what you do," he chuckled. "You will never erase what we did from your mind. What is done is done and that is all there was to it. Our invasion of Canterlot was like all the other towns and cities we attacked, killing ponies that tried to defend their love for one another. Had it not been for a series of unfortunate events, we would have succeeded like all the other times."

With each word spoken, the memories of the Changeling Invasion continued to plague Shining Armor's mind. His wedding to Cadence was the most important period of his life as well as that of his family, especially Twilight. It was because of these vermin that he put his own wedding in jeopardy when he kicked Twilight out of the wedding just because she was trying to protect him from Chrysalis.

"You can't erase the past, pretty colt," said Kuwaga, mockingly as Shining Armor closed his eyes and flinched. "I will be found not guilty and once I am, I will rally my troops and finish what I had started."

Shining Armor continued to flinch for a moment, only to recover and refocus his attention back to Kuwaga. He then had to realize that Kuwaga was like a caged animal, he couldn't harm him or his loved ones even if he wanted to. This caused Shining Armor to break into a small sarcastic chuckle.

"You dare to mock me, Shining Armor?" Kuwaga remarked crossly. "Do you know whom you are talking to?"

"You know," replied Shining Armor, sarcastically. "I just realized something: you are in a cage and I am not. Therefore, you can't hurt me and you can't hurt Equestria. Furthermore, I highly doubt that you will be acquitted."

Kuwaga growled at this behavior that was being displayed before him and struggled to try and escape. However, his efforts were futile and eventually, he had no choice but to give up, but still kept his determination alive and well.

"We shall see, but you will see that I will be free again," hissed Kuwaga, as Shining Armor began to walk off, trying to ignore him. "Then, I will pick up where I left off, Shining Armor. And once I do, you will bow down before us along with the rest of Equestria."

This didn't reach Shining Armor's ears and he merely walked out of the dungeons and towards the throne room where the trial would take place. It was clear that Celestia and the rest of the princesses would be the judges and this to Shining Armor was a sign at least that maybe Cadence and Twilight would not have to relive their terrifying ordeal by not testifying against Kuwaga.

However, just before Shining Armor turned to head back outside, he suddenly heard a small voice behind that was similar to Chrysalis.

"Prince Armor?" said the voice and Shining Armor turned to see a loan Changeling standing behind him. This got Shining Armor to go into protection mode as he charged at the Changeling and pushed him against a wall. Shining growled as the Changeling looked at him in the eyes with intent, but it wasn't just any intent.

"What do you want?" he snapped, looking at the Changeling deep in the eyes. "Are you in cahoots with Kuwaga? Because if you are…"

"I am not in any way associated with Kuwaga," cried the changeling, as Shining Armor wrapped a magical grip around the changeling. "I've come in peace to Canterlot. I have no intention in any way to harm anypony or steal their love."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Shining Armor, coldly. "Why should I believe you and every single word you say?"

What the Changeling said next stunned Shining Armor to the point that he thought would throw a curve ball into his mindset.

"Because I have turned my back on my kind," answered the Changeling. "I have left the Changeling kingdom and have abandoned my loyalty to her highness, Queen Chrysalis. Please, you must believe me, Prince Armor."

Shining Armor's eyes widened and he released his grip on the Changeling, shocked that this creature would turn his back on his whole kind. Just who was this Changeling and why did he abandon his loyalty to a monster and a dictator like Queen Chrysalis?

Meanwhile, Celestia and Luna were meeting with the ponies that would be testifying against Kuwaga in the Canterlot library when Lock Down and his dogs came into view. The sounds of the dogs lightly growling caused several of the ponies to become startled with shock and surprise. However, Celestia and Luna both showed looks of disappointment and anger on their faces when they saw the hook horned unicorn pony standing in the doorway.

"Lock Down," whispered Celestia, her eyes locked onto her former royal guard captain. "What are you doing here?"


	7. Private Centipede

Chapter 7

"Private Centipede"

Shining Armor could not believe what was in front of him. This was a Changeling, one of those bugs that had nearly destroyed his wedding to Cadence. Up until now, Shining Armor had always thought that all Changelings were pure evil, born to steal the love of Equestria and kill anypony that stood in their way. Still, the Prince of the Crystal Empire had his suspicions and thought that this lone soldier had deadly ambitions.

"If you are not in league with Kuwaga," said Shining Armor, keeping his guard up with his horn glowing in reserve. "Then, prove it to me now. Do you carry any weapons?"

"I do not," replied the Changeling, meekly as he raised his forelegs to show that there was nothing on him. "Ever since what we had done here not too long ago, I no longer carry weapons for I no longer show allegiance to Queen Chrysalis. Come to think of it, we only had our fangs and shapeshifting powers as our primary weapons."

"Then, you understand the consequences of your kind's actions?" asked Shining Armor, who knew that he needed to question this creature as intently as possible.

"I do," replied the Changeling. "When I was recruited to serve her majesty, Chrysalis, I was taught that the ponies of Equestria possess a love far greater than any other land on this Earth. But, unlike myself, everypony else embrace the idea of feeding on love by any means necessary."

With each word that the Changeling spoke, Shining Armor had the distinction that this creature had no intentions whatsoever of harming anypony. It also went to show that not all Changelings were evil as this poor soul had been trying to tell him.

"Then, why didn't you say anything?" asked Shining Armor.

"Because Chrysalis and Kuwaga always wanted the empire to go in their direction," explained the Changeling. "They wanted to conquer all of Equestria and told us to use every dirty trick in the book to do it. I didn't have a choice, Prince Armor. I wanted to not do anything, but I didn't have a choice. I tried to speak up to them, but General Kuwaga threatened to kill me and my family if I said anything that would be against him and Chrysalis."

Hearing that Chrysalis and Kuwaga threatened this Changeling with death sent alarm bells through Shining Armor's mind. He began to think that Kuwaga was not just a kidnapper, but he was also a murderer of ponies that stood in his way. Shining Armor could have only imagined the horror that Twilight and Cadence, two mares that he loved greatly, would have gone through had he and Lock Down not rescued them.

"All right," sighed Shining Armor, finally accepting that this Changeling meant no harm in any way. "You have convinced me that not all Changelings are evil like yourself. But, you will need to say what you said to me to the jury that is gathering for Kuwaga's trial."

"I will, Prince Armor," replied the Changeling, bowing to him. "There will be nothing more pleasurable than seeing Kuwaga hang for his crimes. However, I, Private Centipede, understand that it will be up to the princesses to make that call."

So, while Shining Armor and the Changeling now named Prince Centipede continued their conversation in regards to the misery and heartaches that some of the Changelings had caused, Lock Down and his dogs stood in the Canterlot library while Celestia and Luna were talking with the ponies that would be testifying against Kuwaga.

"Remain here for a few minutes, everypony," ordered Celestia, her eyes still locking on the ex-captain of the royal guard. "My sister and I will return."

With the testifying ponies looking on, Celestia and Luna stepped outside of the library and soon, they were alone with Lock Down and his dogs. The two sisters never respected Lock Down for his methods while he was captain nor they never forgave him for what he had done.

"Lock Down," said Luna, coldly. "You better give me and my sister one good reason for showing yourself in Canterlot."

"I had a sign, Princess Luna," replied Lock Down, while holding a dog at bay that was growling at Luna. "It came from above, showing me that I needed to come here."

"If you have come for forgiveness," remarked Celestia, her eyes scowling at Lock Down. "Then, I suggest that you turn around and leave at once before I have you arrested. We are holding a trial for a dangerous enemy of Equestria and the last thing I want is you standing before us."

This only made Lock Down's dogs growl even more, wanting to attack the Princesses, but Lock Down still held them back. Celestia and Luna knew that Lock Down would never be forgiven, even after rescuing their niece and youngest equal from the clutches of a dangerous fugitive like Kuwaga.

"I know we have had our differences," said Lock Down, trying to plead his case while also using his magic to hold back the dogs. "But, somepony wants us to put the past behind us and move on with our lives. I know what I did was wrong, but what is done is done and that is all there is to it."

Both Luna and Celestia were not convienced, for they knew that Lock Down's apologies and pleas came too little, too late. Besides, they had a trial to prepare for and there were plenty of ponies who had a lot to say.

"We don't know who this somepony is," replied Luna, stepping over to Lock Down. "But, whoever he is, we cannot forgive you now. Perhaps after the trial we might, but we can't. So, if I were you, I'd take yourself and your dogs out of Canterlot at once before we summon the guards."

It was then that Celestia used her magic to pull Luna back to her side, much to her own irritation. Yes, Celestia and Luna had their grudge against Lock Down, but they both had to remember that Lock Down could also provide testimony to secure a conviction against Kuwaga.

"Wait, Lock Down!" cried Celestia, stopping Lock Down from leaving. "As much as I don't like to say it, we need you to provide testimony against Kuwaga."

"But, sister…" Luna started to protest, but Celestia stopped Luna from speaking by raising a wing in front of her.

"It will be crucial in the trial," finished Celestia and although it was against all of their judgments, Lock Down and his dogs followed the princesses into the library to join the group of ponies that would speak at the trial against Kuwaga.

Now, all the pieces were set and the trial of General Kuwaga of the Changelings would soon begin…


	8. Start of the Trial

Chapter 8

"Start of the Trial"

On the day of the trial, General Kuwaga was brought out of his cell in the dungeons and placed in a cage similar to the one he was in at the Crystal Empire. The guards escorting him into the throne room gave him nothing more than incredulous stares knowing of the inevitable outcome that would decide his fate. In fact, security around Canterlot was tightened in case of any Changeling rescue attempt.

In the throne room, only a few selected ponies were selected for the gallery, particularly Twilight's friends and family along with all the ponies testifying against Kuwaga along with Private Centipede, while several of Canterlot's important ponies, including Fancy Pants, were on the jury. Celestia and the other princesses were sitting in high benches in front of Celestia's throne that was overshadowed by them.

"Nervous?" whispered Twilight to Cadence while they waited for the prisoner. "If you are, then you are not alone. Who knows what that bug is going to react to during this trial?"

"Well, I am a little nervous, to tell you the truth," replied Cadence. "The Changelings were close to taking the one pony who truly loved me away from me and ruining the most important day of our lives."

Cadence was right, the Changelings did indeed try to rob Cadence and Twilight of the most important day of their lives. For Cadence had a dream of being married to the stallion of her dreams, Shining Armor, with Twilight beside them both as his best mare. It was because of these monsters that happiness was almost taken away from them.

"I wonder how Aunt Celestia and Aunt Luna are handling themselves," remarked Cadence, quietly looking over towards the two royal sisters with huge stacks of papers in front of them, detailing all of the crimes that Kuwaga had committed against Equestria. "They are probably just as nervous as Twilight and I are."

Just then, the doors to the throne room opened and the royal guards entered with General Kuwaga caged and chained like a wild animal as everypony stood up and looked on to one of Equestria's most notorious criminals. Kuwaga remained steadfast and hopeful that he would be rescued by his fellow changelings that were loyal to him.

"You are all cowards," he thought to himself as he was brought in. "When I get out of this, you all will suffer the wrath of her highness, Queen Chrysalis, especially you, Shining Armor along with that hook horned pony you call a mentor."

Kuwaga looked over at Shining Armor and Lock Down, who were unfazed by his caged fury. For they knew that no matter how hard he would try, Lock Down would never escape and harm another soul for as long as either one of them would live.

"General Kuwaga of the Changelings," cried a guardspony, addressing the court as Kuwaga was laid down before Equestria's four princesses. "Charged with the crimes of war, kidnapping and murder."

"General Kuwaga," began Celestia as she looked down at all of the papers that detailed Kuwaga's acts against Equestria. "Your crimes are so many that I scarcely know where to begin. But before we do begin, is there anything you wish to say to these honorable ponies present?"

Kuwaga said nothing, for he just sat in his cage looking up at the princesses with a small growl, trying to show his displeasure to them. It took a while to wait for a response, but Kuwaga stayed silent.

"Very well then," remarked Celestia. "Your silence means that you wish to say nothing and a plea of 'Not Guilty' will be entered. Let us proceed."

"Let the first witness approach," cried a guardspony as a young pony dressed in peasant garb approached the princesses, standing next to Kuwaga, who recognized the pony as one who had tortured a long time ago.

After bowing to the princesses, the pony took off his hat and looked to Kuwaga nervously.

"Young colt," began Luna, looking down at the pony. "A few months ago, the defendant led an attack against your village, is that correct?"

"Yes, your highness," replied the pony. "We lived in a village at the edge of the Crystal Mountains and our village lived off of love for one another. Weddings were a regular event in our village. We viewed them as a symbol of what makes Equestria the land that it is."

"And do you remember when the Changelings first attacked?" asked Celestia. "Take your time in trying to explain what had happened."

The pony took his time and after a few moments, he sighed and then lowered his head for a moment, before raising it back up towards the princesses. He was nervous, but he had to say what needed to be said if there was any chance of Kuwaga being convicted for any of his crimes.

"Well," began the pony. "We were holding a wedding in the village one night. It was my daughter's wedding. She was to be married to a pony that I treated like a son. Just as our village pastor was about to pronounce them mare and colt, we heard a loud scream and it was one of our fellow villagers being attacked by a changeling. Before we had a chance to react, this monster swooped down with a hoard of Changelings and proceeded to attack us before we even had a chance to fight back."

Hearing this made Twilight's friends flinch in fear, especially Fluttershy, who buried herself in Applejack's chest while she looked on with a stoned face expression.

"How many ponies were killed or captured?" asked Celestia.

"About 50 were captured and imprisoned, including myself," replied the pony. "A majority of the village was killed when they had no love to give to the changelings or they refused to hand them over."

"We had to survive, you foolish pony," snapped Kuwaga and Celestia pounded her gavel to silence Kuwaga.

"The prisoner will be silent!" she commanded, the authority in her voice filling the entire throne room as Kuwaga did as he was told before Celestia turned her attention back to the pony.

Even the sound of her voice made the peasant pony feel uncomfortable, giving the gravity of the situation that shimmered before him. Then again, Celestia was going to stop at nothing to secure a conviction.

"Now then," she said calmly. "How many of your fellow villagers managed to escape?"

"Not very many," remarked the peasant pony, his voice filled with fear. "If you could see the dead bodies of the murdered villagers, then you would know what these monsters were capable of."

Kuwaga just scowled at the pony and waited for the moment when he would get a chance to defend himself. However, he would have to wait until all of the accusers had their say against him.

"Thank you," replied Cadence to the peasant pony. "You may step down and return to the gallery."

Bowing to the princesses, the peasant pony returned to the gallery, but not before looking at the captured Kuwaga one last time, sitting down and allowing the next ponies to have their say against the Changeling general…


	9. Damn Dirty Bug

Chapter 9

"Damn Dirty Bug"

It had only been the first witness, but the trial of the Changeling General Kuwaga was already starting to get more and more tense. The testimony from a villager pony of a Changeling attack on innocent ponies at a wedding brought back memories of the royal wedding that almost never was. Now, more and more ponies were coming forward to bring their stories to the trial and the next pony was from Manehattan, judging from her accent that she had.

"Please state your name to the court," said Luna to the pony who was dressed as a police officer.

"Sergeant Hoof Cuffs, Manehattan Police Department," replied the pony as she stood next to the captured Changeling. "And I have come forward to testify against this so called tough guy."

Kuwaga growled at the Manehattan policemare and got himself ready for the next round of testimonies to come against him. Up until now, nopony believed that the Changelings would ever attack a big city like Manehattan. But, Sergeant Hoof Cuffs was going to prove everypony otherwise.

"According to reports," began Celestia, looking down at the papers that laid before her. "About a year ago, you had encountered a group of Changelings in Manehattan, is that true?"

"Yes, your highnesses," replied Hoof Cuffs, taking off her police cap. "We had our eyes on a group of Changelings disguised as normal Earth ponies. They's were planning something and we kept our eye on them for we's knew that they were going to attack several weddings over the next few weeks at the time."

The jury murmured to one another and considered the testimony that was given to them. It was apparent that the Changelings were planning much more than just large scale attacks in an effort to get their hands on the love that they craved.

"Were there law enforcement ponies monitoring the Changelings at all times?" asked Cadence. "Did you have a plan to stop them?"

"We's did, Princess Cadence," answered Hoof Cuffs. "However, we did have orders to wait until the time was right to catch them. When we got the word to move in from our superiors, then we would move in and capture them."

"Did you manage to move in and capture them before any of the attacks were carried out?" asked Celestia. "It was most likely important to prevent such an attack from taking place."

Hoof Cuffs closed her eyes and sighed heavily before she could continue her testimony. She was nervous, although she tried to hide her fear from the menacing bug that stood next to her, barred by the iron bars that surrounded him.

"However, before we's were able to move in for the capture," sighed Hoof Cuffs. "They knew we were on to them and while I was on a stake out with my partner, two Changelings ran out and attacked us. I tried to defend myself, but they were quick to attack. My partner was beaten within an inch of his life and I was almost nearly killed as well."

As Hoof Cuffs spoke, the jury along with the princesses could picture the fight that Hoof Cuffs had been forced into. They could picture the growls and hisses of the Changelings, doing their best to teach ponies like her a lesson for interfering with their business.

"Did they change into anything during the fight?" asked Celestia.

"Yes, the one attacking me transformed into my partner," replied Hoof Cuffs. "He even spoke to me in the same voice as my partner's."

"Was there anything you did to defend yourself?" asked Twilight. "And did you see any other Changelings besides the two that attacked you and your partner?"

Hoof Cuffs looked back over at Kuwaga and suddenly, the tough Manehattan cop froze with fear. For she could remember something that night that would prove that Kuwaga had been involved in this confrontation in the streets.

"I saw's…the Changeling that is in the cage right next to me," gasped Hoof Cuffs, nervously. "He came over to me and glow his horn at me, intending to strike my throat."

Murmurs of ponies remarking to the testimony were silenced when Celestia banged her gavel for silence. To Hoof Cuffs, the sounds of murmurs would in a sense block out the memories of that fateful night.

"The Changeling that attacked my partner," continued Hoof Cuffs, nervously. "He came over and both him and the Changeling attacking me picked me up by my front hooves and General Kuwaga prepared the finishing blow, intending to kill me right then and there."

It was then that a sudden rush of adrenaline came through Hoof Cuffs and she somehow found the courage to stand up to the creature before him that was caged right next to her.

"Then suddenly, your highnesses," cried Hoof Cuffs, her eyes locked on General Kuwaga. "I felt something grow inside of me and just as he's tried to do me in, I kick the defendant in the stomach and I say words that nopony would ever dare to say…"

"Please remain silent," advised Luna to the gallery of ponies before letting Hoof Cuffs say her peace. Once Luna and the other princesses motioned to Hoof Cuffs to say what she needed to say.

"I said," cried Hoof Cuffs, her voice raising slightly. "Take your stinking claws off me you damn dirty bug!"

The entire throne room fell silent at those words, everyone was filled with shock and even if they were given the chance to make a sound, they couldn't even do that either. In fact, Celestia and the other Princesses were so stunned that Celestia made a very telling decision.

"The witness is excused," she announced, her voice filled with shock and disbelief at what was just said. "Court is adjourned until tomorrow morning."

After the court was adjourned, Hoof Cuffs stepped down from the podium and looked back at the caged Changeling with fearless eyes locking onto him.

"I hope you hang," she hissed as Kuwaga was carried away back to the dungeons by the Royal Guards. "And I will be there to watch you do so. Mark my words and so help me, I will along with the rest of Manehattan!"

So, day one of the trial had come to an end and who knew what day two was going to bring in this trial in which a Changeling General's life hung in the balance…


	10. Private Centipede Testifies

Chapter 10

"Private Centipede Testifies"

The shock of Sgt. Hoof Cuffs' testimony on the first day of the trial had spread throughout everypony who was in attendance. There would be some backlashes over her testimony, however every single word that was useable to secure a conviction was allowed, including the words that shocked everypony.

However, nopony could dwell on the day before for very long, as day two of the trial was to begin the following day. Once again, Kuwaga was brought up to the princesses while still caged and chained like the wild animal he was. It was very clear to Kuwaga that he was not going to be patient for any longer than he already was. In fact, he wasn't going to stand for what was coming up next.

"The court calls Private Centipede to the stand," cried a royal guardspony as Private Centipede flew up to the side of his caged ex-leader, much to Kuwaga's irritation.

"I don't know what you are trying to do," whispered Kuwaga to himself. "But, if you are trying to betray me and your kind, you are already succeeding."

At that moment, Celestia banged her gavel and the trial was underway for the second day. She looked down at Private Centipede and he looked back at her with a look that showed he was serious about testifying against Kuwaga.

"Please stay your name to the court, young Changeling," commanded Luna in her authoritarian voice.

One pony who was taking this testimony extremely seriously was Shining Armor, who was watching from the gallery with an intent gaze. He knew that what Centipede would be saying, was similar to what he told him just before the trial started.

"I am Private Centipede," he answered. "Formerly of the Changeling army under the command of the General who is caged right next to me. I have abandoned my allegiance to the Changeling Empire for reasons that I am to reveal in my testimony."

"Traitor," muttered Kuwaga, bitterly and silently growling to himself. "I'll have your head for this when I get out of here."

Centipede ignored the growls his former leader was making and instead focused his attention on the four alicorn princesses that sat over him. He couldn't look his leader in the eyes, knowing that looking at him would ruin his concentration on revealing the whole truth and nothing but the truth about why he left the Changeling forces.

"Private Centipede," began Celestia. "It is my understanding that you were one of the changelings that were hiding in Canterlot just before the invasion during the royal wedding, is that correct?"

"Yes, your highnesses," replied Centipede. "I was ordered by General Kuwaga to assume the form of a royal guardspony and provide protection for the Queen while she fed off of Prince Armor's love."

Hearing this made both Cadence and Twilight cringe, although they tried to hide it from Celestia and Luna so that they would not notice their flinching. The events leading up to the invasion was the last thing that both of them wanted to hear, giving that the events in question were memories that they would rather forget, along with the events leading to their rescue from Kuwaga's clutches.

"It is to our knowledge," remarked Luna. "That according to one of my sister's guards, that you had a strange colored aura that is different from our guards'. Is that true?"

"It is true, your highnesses," said Centipede. "Our magical aura is a green color as opposed to the colors given off by your soldiers. I tried to hide my true colors, but I was unsuccessful. In fact, I didn't even want to take part in the invasion of Canterlot to begin with."

This made Kuwaga snarl angrily, only to be quickly silenced by the pounding of Celestia's gavel, followed by a stern looking stare from her.

"For you see," continued Centipede. "I had taken part in an invasion where that pony who testified yesterday lived. We need love to survive, but General Kuwaga cried and preached that some ponies are better off dead if they refused to give up their magic to us. Kuwaga ordered us to kill anypony who stood in our way of survival."

"Did you approach the defendant that his methods were questionable?" asked Luna. "If you did, then why didn't you leave sooner than later?"

"Because he threatened my family with death," replied Centipede, nervously and pointing to Kuwaga sharply. "He told me that there was only one creature that I would follow and it was him. He claimed to have carried out the attacks on the villages and towns of Equestria for the glory of the Changeling Empire. When I was born, the Changeling Empire was far different than what it became after Chrysalis was crowned."

This was a throw in the monkey wrench as the Changeling Empire was supposedly nothing like it was under the rule of Queen Chrysalis. In fact, even Celestia and Luna themselves were surprised at this development.

"Would you care to tell us exactly what the Changeling Empire was like?" asked Celestia.

"Our Empire was ruled with a firm, but gentle hand," explained Centipede, who used his magic to illustrate a map of the Changeling Empire before Chrysalis' rule. The illusion showed the Changeling Empire was full of light and the Changelings were friendlier than before. "Our ruler King Cocoon, was a Changeling that always cared about the outside world. He wanted to come to weddings and just celebrate the unions of two lovers without any feeding at all. Then, about a few years ago, King Cocoon was found dead in his bed. We all thought that he had died from illness, but in reality, he was murdered by an unknown assailant."

At that moment, the illusion disappeared and Centipede looked back up at the princesses. It was becoming clear to everypony in the throne room that the leadership of the Changeling Empire had become corrupted and all of this could have been avoided.

"I have every reason to believe that this creature, this monster, the one who I looked to as a leader," hissed Centipede, scowling at Kuwaga. "Is the same one who murdered our king and allowed Chrysalis to take the throne! If he wasn't killed, then we wouldn't have resorted to the invasion of Canterlot. I witnessed what Princess Twilight tried to do that day at the rehearsal and part of me wanted to help defend her from the emotional abuse bestowed by those who were supposed to support her!"

This caused Shining Armor, Twilight's friends and even Celestia herself to lower their heads in shame. Centipede was right, they were themselves to blame for allowing Chrysalis to carry out her invasion to begin with.

"Then why didn't you blow your cover?" asked Luna, sharply.

"Because then the invasion would have not happened and I would have been deemed as a traitor," answered Centipede, defensively. "I can't erase what we had done, but I can move on from it and nothing would help me move on than to see this _murderer_ die for his crimes or rot in Tartarus for all eternity!"

At that moment, Celestia motioned for Centipede to step down while not looking at his captured leader, who was now very angry for this personal betrayal that he now had to endure.

Fortunately, after one more set of testimonies from the two princesses he kidnapped, Kuwaga would have a chance to try and defend himself from dying for his crimes…


	11. Twilight and Cadence Testify

Chapter 11

"Twilight and Cadence Testify"

When the third day of the trial began, everypony had been convinced that with all the testimony presented, General Kuwaga was sure to be convicted for his war crimes against Equestria. However, after several minor testimonies from a few other of his victims, it was now time for Cadence and Twilight to say their peace. This was a very emotional moment for both of them as they were the main victims of the Canterlot invasion. Even Celestia found herself not wanting to go through with this, but she had to. There was no other choice to do so.

After being sworn in, Twilight and Cadence stood next to the caged Kuwaga, trying not to look at him. The recent memories of their imprisonment ran through both of their minds and it showed.

"Princess Cadence," asked Luna. "Do you know the defendant that is next to you and Princess Twilight Sparkle?"

"I do," replied Cadence, nervously. "This is the Changeling who kidnapped me and Twilight and who is fiercely loyal to the Changeling Queen."

Both Luna and Celestia could tell that Cadence was going to be having a hard time giving her testimony. In fact, everypony in the entire room knew just how terrifying the Changeling invasion was and the two who were the most victimized were standing next to one of the Changelings who was accused of overseeing the invasion.

"I know that this is very difficult for both of you," advised Celestia. "But, can you describe to us how you were kidnapped by the Changelings, Princess Cadence?"

Cadence's eyes widened at being put on the spot again, for she couldn't believe that she was being asked to relate that dark moment of being kidnapped just as Twilight and her friends were arriving.

"Well," she began, nervously, feeling her entire body go numb with fear. "It all started on the day that Twilight and her friends arrived in Canterlot for the wedding. I was in the tower getting myself ready to see Twilight after so many years. Just as I had finished doing my hair, I heard a knock at the door."

"A knock at the door?" asked Celestia. "If you may recall, I had several servants assigned to tend to anything that needed to be done. They were instructed to say who they were before you would let them in."

Cadence knew that Celestia was right, her aunt had strict orders to the servants that they were to say who they were and what they were doing.

"After a few moments," continued Cadence. "I got up and walked over to the door and I could tell that something wasn't right. Just as I was about to open the door with my magic, it was blown wide open and the two servants leapt out and inflicted pain onto me."

Murmurs from both the gallery and jury were heard, for they could only imagine the sheer terror that Cadence was going through at that time. Out of all the victims of the invasion, it was Cadence who had suffered the most, followed by Twilight and then everypony else.

"I was so shocked that I didn't even fight back," cried Cadence, tears forming in her eyes. "They continued to beat on me and pull at my mane. The beating went on for a few more minutes and once I was subdued, for the first time, they shedded their disguises and I knew, that they were indeed changelings and a third changeling entered and shedded his disguise."

At this point, Cadence was struggling not to cry, but it was very obvious that she was losing the battle. Her emotions were starting to get the better of her, but she had to carry on. Her testimony was going to be needed if General Kuwaga was going to be found guilty.

"Who was this third Changeling?" asked Celestia, feeling her niece's pain. Cadence couldn't speak as she was starting to become choked up and pointed over to Kuwaga with her horn.

Then, she struggled to pull herself together for she knew that there was still much to be said.

"After Kuwaga revealed himself," cried Cadence, trying to talk through her sobs. "They used their horns to produce hot….steaming…fires that surrounded me and enclosed me. As quickly as it happened, I soon found myself in the Canterlot caves with the sounds of Chrysalis mocking and laughing at me."

At this moment, Cadence lost to her emotions and broke down sobbing as Shining Armor got up from the gallery to console his wife along with his parents. At that moment, Twilight decided to take Cadence's place and pick up where she had left off.

"The very same thing happened to me, Princess Celestia," she said. "After you all abandoned me at the rehearsal."

Once again, Celestia lowered her head in shame upon hearing of the mistake that she had made in not believing her most faithful student at the time. However, it was also thanks to Twilight that Chrysalis' evil ways were known to her and Luna.

"Princess Twilight," asked Luna, who decided to question Twilight about the recent events with Kuwaga. "Did General Kuwaga have the same intentions as Chrysalis to take over Canterlot?"

"Of course he did, Princess Luna," cried Twilight. "He was just like Chrysalis: a bloodsucking, love hungry monster that didn't care about anypony or for that matter…any other creature in Equestria. In fact, during our imprisonment before Shining Armor and Lock Down rescued us, General Kuwaga was planning another invasion of Canterlot with more Changelings than ever before and this time, he would take no prisoners."

For the first time since her capture, Twilight turned and faced Kuwaga, giving the same look of anger that she had given Tirek after he destroyed the Golden Oak Library. Kuwaga was unfazed by Twilight's look of fury and simply smiled and chuckled at this

"You don't frighten me, Princess Twilight," he thought. "You scare me even less than that blubbering sister-in-law of yours."

He turned around and looked back over to Cadence, who was still an emotional mess from her testimony. Knowing that Cadence needed their immediate attention and support, both Luna and Celestia decided that it would be best to adjourn for the day.

"Trial is adjourned until 9:00 tomorrow morning," announced Celestia, banging her rainbow striped gavel and ending the third day of testimony against Kuwaga.

Soon, Kuwaga would have his chance to speak in an effort to defend himself…


	12. After the Testimonies

Chapter 12

"After the Testimonies"

Following the testimonies of both Twilight and Cadence, Shining Armor didn't really care about the trial that night. His only concern was with Cadence, who had been an emotional wreck since her testimony, reliving that dark moment in both of their lives when the Changelings almost took away their wedding. Seeing Cadence like this made Shining Armor all the more determined to get even with Kuwaga, even though the captured Changeling might want to try and get him down.

"Shining Armor?" asked Twilight as she walked into their private suite. "I just wanted to see how you and Cadence were doing after today's testimonies."

"Well, Cadence is finally asleep, Twiley," sighed Shining Armor, opening the bedroom door and seeing Cadence fast asleep on the bed. "It's the first time tonight that she is not thinking about the trial. Although, it was against my judgment that both of you shouldn't have testified to begin with."

"But, aren't you glad that we did?" remarked Twilight as Shining Armor closed the door behind him. "We needed to do it, big brother. We both know that if we are to make the Changelings pay for what they did. Besides, aren't you going to testify?"

"I think Celestia and Luna know that I don't need to testify," replied Shining Armor. "Just the events alone is enough for a testimony. Now all that matters is seeing that monster try to defend himself."

The bitterness in Shining Armor's voice gave Twilight the indication that Kuwaga was only going to tighten the noose around his neck even tighter. Given the snide remarks that he was making towards all who had testified against him.

"Which I highly doubt is going to be successful," said Twilight as they sat down on the sofa. "Kuwaga is so confident in what he does that he fails to understand that not all criminals get off scot free. I mean, there have been several criminals that I have faced that almost won in the end."

Saying this in her own words made Twilight think back to all the villains that she and her friends had defeated with the magic of friendship.

With each villain they had faced, their enemies' defeat came on the verge of their victory. The worst of it happened on two occasions: the Changelings and Lord Tirek. Those two were both personal to Twilight since the Changelings caused Shining Armor, Princess Celestia and her friends to turn their backs on her when she tried to warn them about Chrysalis. But Tirek was the worst of the two events as he imprisoned her fellow princesses, destroyed her home and used her friends to get his hands on the alicorn magic.

"I know how you feel, Twiley," remarked Shining Armor. "I wish there was a way we could go back in time and fix everything that happens. But, time travel spells don't fix anything. We have to live with the past and try to move on with our lives."

Twilight then remembered that she did try to go back in time once to prevent a disaster that never happened. That was a complete waste of her time and once was enough for anyone.

"So, if Kuwaga is convicted," said Twilight, trying to change the subject of the trial. "Then, what do you think might happen to him?"

"It depends," replied Shining Armor. "He could either spend the rest of his life in Tartarus with that magic thirsty monster, Tirek, or he could be put to death by hanging. Like I said, it depends on what you, Celestia and Luna decide on."

Twilight became confused for a moment as she thought that Cadence deserved a chance to decide on Kuwaga's fate. Little did Twilight know that a decision was made concerning Cadence's well-being during the rest of the trial.

"But, isn't Cadence taking part in the sentencing?" asked Twilight, her voice slightly confused. "I mean, she is a princess after all?"

"Celestia and Luna both agreed that Cadence should not take part in the trial anymore," replied Shining Armor. "Her well-being is much more important than her involvement in the trial. Besides, I think she has suffered enough torment that these bugs had imposed on her."

Twilight was surprised that such a decision would be made. In her mind, Cadence deserved to at least have a say in the fate of the Changeling General. The jury led by Fancy Pants would decide whether Kuwaga would found guilty or not guilty and if he was found guilty, then the princesses would agree on whether Kuwaga lives or dies.

"But, can Cadence take part in the sentencing if Kuwaga is found guilty?" asked Twilight. "We both know that Cadence needs to help decide whether he dies or not."

Shining Armor knew that his little sister had a point. As much as he refused to believe it, Cadence did need to help decide the fate of Kuwaga and Shining Armor couldn't protect her forever. He didn't even want Cadence to testify in the first place, knowing of the scars that she had received and that they were scars that will never go away. They would be with her for life and no magic nor would medicine take them away.

"I suppose you are right, Twiley," sighed Shining Armor, finally admitting defeat. "If Cadence is up to the challenge, then I will let her take part in the sentencing. However, if I feel that she is not up to the challenge, then I need you to respect my decision."

Twilight nodded at this and a little while later, she left the suite and proceeded towards her assigned bedroom near the throne room. When Twilight went to bed that night, she could only think of the events that led up to this moment.

A lot had happened in a short period of time and nothing would make her happy than seeing a monster that had a big part in almost destroying her brother's wedding, along with her relationships that she had with her friends as well as Princess Celestia. Of course, she also had to consider her recent abduction by Kuwaga, but it was her brother's wedding that truly mattered to her.

"Shining Armor, I know you want to protect Cadence after what happened today," Twilight thought as she went to sleep that night. "I just hope that the decision you make in the end is the right one for everypony."


	13. Kuwaga Defends Himself

Chapter 13

"Kuwaga Defends Himself"

After a very emotionally draining night, Twilight joined Celestia and Luna at the side entrance of the throne room as they prepared for another day of the trial of General Kuwaga. It was very clear that all three alicorns were very concerned for the well-being of Princess Cadence. Cadence's emotional testimony were still freshly on the minds of everyone who had been at the trial the day before and one wondered if Cadence would continue overseeing along with her fellow equals.

"Cadence?" wondered Luna as they saw the pink alicorn run up to them. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to finish overseeing the trial with you," panted Cadence as she tried to catch her breath from running. "I know that you want me to not participate, but I feel like I must for the sake of Equestria and the Crystal Empire."

"We are appreciative that you wish to continue," advised Celestia, walking over to her niece. "But it is probably for the best that…"

"I continue doing my duty," interrupted Cadence, her voice firm with authority. "Aunt Celestia, just because I suffered the most out of the Changeling Invasion, it doesn't make me a victim. I will fight back and I will survive. Furthermore, nothing would make me more satisfied than watching Kuwaga beg for mercy."

The sounds of Cadence's voice made the three alicorns feel their spines tingle with fear. Cadence was a pony that was sometimes prone to flying off the handle, especially since she had assumed command of the Crystal Empire along with Shining Armor. The Changeling's were her greatest enemy, far greater than Sombra and far greater than Tirek.

"Very well, Cadence," said Celestia, using her magic to open the side doors to the throne room. "If you feel up to continue overseeing this trial with us, then so be it."

Cadence followed her fellow princesses into the throne room and as she walked up to the benches, she kept her eye on the caged Changeling which was a telltale sign that all of the emotions were poured out of her.

This was a creature that had almost destroyed her wedding to the colt of her dreams and now, she wanted justice along with the rest of Equestria. Cadence's hard stare unfazed Kuwaga, for he merely just smirked at the glare that Cadence was giving him.

"We call on General Kuwaga to make his defense," called Celestia, as the throne room silenced. The cocky Changeling looked up to the princesses with an amusing grin, almost as if he was going to win this trial and secure his freedom, despite all of the testimony that was made against him.

"Well," he began, chuckling. "This has been a poor and pathetic excuse for a trial, hasn't it? Here we all are, all have gathered to watch a farce being presented by these four alicorns. You scare me even less than the ponies we had attacked in our conquests."

Celestia pounded her gavel loudly at Kuwaga, much to his annoyance. In his mind, Kuwaga was starting to gain the upper hand in his so called "defense."

"You are to make a defense, Kuwaga," she said sternly. "Not to make snide remarks at us. Continue and your chances for a valid defense will be denied. Do we make ourselves clear?"

"Very well, then," he said mockingly, unknowingly digging a hole deeper and deeper to get out of. "Then, I will make my defense according to the rules you govern, Celestia."

"That is Princess Celestia to you!" snapped Twilight, insulted that Kuwaga was mocking her mentor and superior. "You will show us respect in our presence, Kuwaga!"

Kuwaga merely let out a small chuckle and remained as cocky as ever, much to the disgust of not just the princesses, but also Private Centipede, who was growing embarrassed and angry to be associated with this creature that was treating the trial almost like a game, a game that he was destined to lose given his cocky behavior.

"Respect?" laughed Kuwaga. "Why should I give you respect after you all denied us the chance to feast on our source of food? The love that makes Equestria what it is. You refused to give to us, so we had no other choice but to resort to the methods we used."

"So what?" thought Private Centipede, his eyes scowling. "That isn't true now and the more you become, the more respect I lose for you!"

And again, Kuwaga didn't care. All that the murderous bug could do was come up with ways to try and give a valid defense as possible and it wasn't changing the minds of the princesses.

"You see, we need to survive," continued Kuwaga. "How do you keep your kind alive and prosperous? We don't turn belly down and beg for food. All we do is approach villages and ask for your love and we move on. It's the food chain that we desire and had you complied, we wouldn't have done what we did."

None of the princesses were convinced by this, for they all believed that Kuwaga was lying. Based on the testimonies that had been presented, Kuwaga did order his soldiers to kill the ponies before absorbing their love. However, it was a decision that they themselves would not make, but rather the jury that was sitting on their far left.

"If you find me guilty and punish me for my crimes," finished Kuwaga, his smug smile disappearing to a small look of anger. "Then you are sending a message to Equestria that killing those who seek food is all right and damn you all to Tartarus for all I care!"

With those words, Celestia pounded the gavel and the court was adjourned, leaving Fancy Pants and the rest of the jury to decide whether Kuwaga was to be found guilty or not guilty.

"He's just tightening the noose around his neck," remarked Twilight to Celestia as they left the throne room with Luna and Cadence. "Do you believe a single word he says?"

"I do not," replied Luna. "However, we must wait for our fair and impartial jury to decide whether General Kuwaga lives or dies."

So, the waiting game had begun and throughout the rest of the night, everypony waited for the verdict to be announced. Finally, the next morning, an announcement was made throughout Canterlot:

"A verdict has been decided," cried one of the town criers. "A verdict has been decided!"


	14. Guilty on All Counts

Chapter 14

"Guilty on all Counts"

When the news that a verdict was reached came about, everypony attending the trial raced over to the throne room and hastily gathered in silence, trying to hold in any emotions that could come out in an unexpected manner. Even the princesses were patiently waiting, also trying to hold in their own emotions as well. However, for Celestia and Luna, they knew that as soon as the trial was over, they would have to try and accept the apologies that Lock Down was trying to present to them.

Nevertheless, General Kuwaga was wheeled into the throne room as Fancy Pants and the rest of the jury took their seats, eager to reveal what Kuwaga's fate would be.

"Has the jury reached a verdict, forepony?" asked Celestia, looking over to Fancy Pants.

"We have, your highness," replied Fancy Pants, rising to his feet and addressing the princesses.

"Then on the charges of war crimes against Equestria," asked Celestia. "How do you find the defendant, General Kuwaga of the Changelings?"

Everypony held their breaths except for Kuwaga, who was confident enough that he was going to be acquitted on all charges. He had every reason to believe that they would believe his brief, yet poor excuse of a defense. Finally, with a deep breath, Fancy Pants said what needed to be said.

"We find the defendant, General Kuwaga of the Changelings," said Fancy Pants. "Guilty."

The smirk smile disappeared from Kuwaga's face as the sound of the verdict echoed through the throne room. But, it wasn't the end of the verdicts, for there was more to be revealed in terms of the other counts.

"On the charges of murder," asked Luna. "How do you find the defendant, General Kuwaga of the Changelings?"

"We find the defendant guilty," replied Fancy Pants, as Private Centipede could only smile at the sight of Kuwaga losing all of his self confidence with each time that the "guilty" verdict would be announced.

"On the charges of kidnapping Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Princess Twilight Sparkle," asked Celestia. "How do you find the defendant, General Kuwaga of the Changelings?"

"We find the defendant guilty," said Fancy Pants as Kuwaga struggled to break free of his chained bonds, trying to escape, but he couldn't. He wasn't going to die, not here and not now, but it was too late. He couldn't escape and was now going to have to face the consequences.

In fact, several ponies in the gallery were starting to nod their heads in agreement over the verdicts. They all agreed that Kuwaga was found guilty on all counts, but they couldn't agree on whether or not Kuwaga deserved to live or to die.

Some would rather see Kuwaga end up like Tirek, rotting away in the depths of Equestria's basement prison, Tartarus for eternity. They agreed that killing Kuwaga would not erase the crimes that the Changelings had committed.

However, the other half wanted to see Kuwaga die for his crimes. They wanted to see Kuwaga feel the pain that he and his Changelings had inflicted on their loved ones by hanging in the center of Canterlot. But, they all knew that Celestia and the other princesses would have to decide on Kuwaga's fate. Once the throne room was once again silenced, Celestia closed her eyes as she and the other princesses prepared to make their decision.

"Before we pass our sentence upon the defendant," she said, lowering her head down for a second, before raising it back up to the gallery of ponies that were gathered. "We want to say that killing innocent ponies is something that we will not tolerate in our society. Those who harm or even kill our subjects will be punished to the fullest extent of our laws. However, I want to assure our subjects in attendance that we are and have always been against the death penalty."

For a second, Kuwaga let out a sigh of relief, for that he knew at that moment that Celestia and her fellow princesses didn't have the guts to kill him…or so he thought.

"Therefore, since the Changelings had directly attacked Canterlot itself," continued Celestia, her voice growing more stern as her eyes switched from the gallery of ponies down to Kuwaga. "We could not allow the defendant to be let off lightly for the magnitude for his crimes. For you personally attacked my niece and imprisoned her against her will in the dungeons of Canterlot as well as cause her husband, myself and a few other ponies to turn their backs on Princess Twilight Sparkle, just so you could continue your plans of domination."

Once again, the memories of the invasion impacted the minds of Cadence and Twilight. But, the princesses stayed strong and were determined to not succumb to the memories of the royal wedding like last time.

"I will not allow you to be punished lightly on account of this," Celestia cried in a loud voice. "On the charges that you have been convicted of, it is our decision that you be sentenced to death by hanging."

With those words, Celestia pounded her gavel and several guards came over to pick up the cage with the furious changeling general inside. Kuwaga couldn't believe it and now, he was carried out of the throne room screaming at the top of his lungs.

"DAMN YOU, CELESTIA!" screamed Kuwaga as he struggled against his bonds. "DAMN YOU AND EQUESTRIA ALL TO TARTARUS! WE WILL HAVE OUR REVENGE IF IT IS THE LAST THING WE EVER DO!"

The screams that came from Kuwaga were practically ignored, no matter how loud his voice was. He was going to die and even if he did appeal, then it would fall on deaf ears. However, the decision to kill him was not a perfect choice among the princesses.

"What have we done?" gasped Luna to Celestia, turning over to her sister. "Have we done…?"

"Yes, my dear sister," remarked Celestia, her voice hushed to the point where it wasn't even heard by her sister, niece and youngest equal. "We have sentenced a creature to death, something that we have not done in a long time. I just hope that our decision doesn't haunt us in the end."

Soon, the time had come to prepare for a hanging in the center of Canterlot…


	15. Cries for Clemency

Chapter 15

"Cries for Clemency"

The trial was over and Kuwaga had been found guilty on all of his crimes. He had been sentenced to death by hanging and there was nothing that he could do anything about it. There would be no rescue and there would be no escape. All that Kuwaga could do was wait to meet his maker, however, Princess Celestia and the other princesses were now starting to question their own decisions, especially Celestia and Luna.

"Sister, I can't help but wonder," asked Luna as they all gathered in Celestia's private quarters. "Do you think we had done the right thing by sentencing a creature to death?"

"I don't know, Luna," replied Celestia, her voice lowered as she paced back and forth. "A part of me wants him to live, like Tirek in the depths of Tartarus. Killing this creature does not erase all that the Changelings had done, even invading Canterlot on your wedding Cadence."

Cadence sighed at this remark made by her aunt. Celestia was right, nothing could erase all the Changelings did on her wedding. They had to move on from all of this, one way or another.

"But, isn't there any other way to spare his life?" wondered Twilight. "Perhaps, we could just…"

"No, Princess Twilight," interrupted Celestia. "The only way his life can be spared is for somepony to come forward and cry for clemency."

"Clemency?" asked Twilight. "Why wouldn't we have anything to say about it?"

"Because we need to be persuaded," answered Luna. "What must be clear is that Kuwaga will never be free ever again and all that matters now is either killing him as planned or sparing his life and letting him rot in Tartarus for the rest of his life."

Just then, a knock at the door was heard and the two guards standing guard outside the quarters, opened the door and Private Centipede emerged on the other side. Taking off his helmet, he bowed to the princesses and rose back to his feet.

"Princesses," he said in his distorted voice. "I've come to ask for clemency for my former leader, General Kuwaga."

The princesses were confused by all of this as up until now, they had believed that Centipede was one of those who were crying out for Kuwaga to be killed.

"Why would you ask that?" wondered Twilight, confusingly as she walked up to Centipede. "As far as we are concerned, you felt that Kuwaga deserved to be punished for what he did while you were under his command."

"Because I am a changeling that doesn't believe in violence," replied Centipede. "Isn't that what Equestria is? A land full of ponies that don't believe in revenge and violence?"

"Unless if serious crime are committed, Private Centipede," interjected Celestia. "And in the case of Kuwaga, his crimes are greater than anything that is considered a normal crime. Why do you want us to spare his life aside from the fact that you don't believe in violence?"

Centipede knew that he was changing his beliefs, but it was a risk that he was going to have to take. After all, there was going to be some kind of consequences if Kuwaga was hanged in the center of Canterlot.

"If you kill Kuwaga," warned Centipede, his voice filled with fear. "Then when she learns of what happens to her best general, Chrysalis will vow revenge and no colt, mare and foal will be spared of her wrath. She will kill and will not rest until every single one of you is dead. Would you want to put that risk on your subjects or not?"

With each word that Centipede spoke, the princesses took into consideration what was being said. Centipede was right, they couldn't risk anything greater than the lives of their own subjects. Chrysalis had the power to invade numerous towns and cities throughout Equestria and given the fact that many ponies were still dealing with the aftermath of Tirek's rampage, it was something that they weren't going to take.

"We have seen enough blood split to last us a lifetime," remarked Luna to Celestia. "Perhaps sending him to Tartarus may not be a bad idea, sister."

Celestia carefully thought of what had just been said, for she knew that there were indeed going to be some angry ponies that would be upset with the decision to let Kuwaga live. Not only that, but the decision to kill Kuwaga would only add another pool of blood to Equestria's unwanted sea of red. At the same time, she knew that Tartarus was a place that would sometimes let its guard down.

"What if he decides to escape like Tirek did?" she asked to her fellow princesses. "I cannot let that happen again and I am sure you agree with me on that."

"I'm sure that Cerberus knows better than to leave his post," remarked Twilight. "We all know that he made the mistake once and will not do it again. He will most definitely not want to see you three end up in prison again."

Celestia carefully took in every single word that was spoken and she would have to put her trust in the system of keeping Kuwaga imprisoned forever. After a few moments, she sighed heavily and turned her attention back to Centipede.

"Very well, then," she said. "Clemency is granted. General Kuwaga's sentence will be changed from death by hanging to life imprisonment without the possibility of parole in Tartarus."

Centipede sighed with relief at this and for a moment, it seemed like Kuwaga would serve out his sentence in the depths of Equestria's underground prison. But then, suddenly, the doors were banged on loudly and a pair of guards came running in.

"What is the meaning of this?" thundered Luna. "How dare you come in and scare us like that?"

"Forgive us, your highnesses," they cried, still trying to catch their breaths from all the running that they had done. "General Kuwaga…has committed suicide in his cell."

All four princesses gasped in shock as did Private Centipede. Racing down to the dungeons, they came up to the cage that Kuwaga had been in and a Canterlot doctor was in the cage looking down at the dead Changeling. Celestia darted into the cage and stood next to the doctor, who was holding what appeared to be a small syringe.

"It is poison, your highness," said the doctor, handing the object to Celestia and this made the elder princess feel angry at the fact that Kuwaga would do such a thing. Looking down at the dead Changeling, Celestia turned away and walked out of the cage, her eyes filled with rage at the fact that somepony would take the easy way out.

"You damn dirty bug!" she muttered, before using her magic to slam the cage door loudly as Centipede took off his hat in respect for his dead former leader.

General Kuwaga was dead, but the whole story was not over yet…


	16. The Coward's Way Out

Chapter 16

"The Coward's Way Out"

So, there would be no hanging in the center of Canterlot. General Kuwaga was dead, not by an executioner but by his own claw. Determined to not die in an undignified manner, the Changeling General managed to inject himself with an unknown type of poison that was somehow smuggled into his cage. Celestia was furious that Kuwaga would do such a thing and all she could do was pace around the throne room, seething with fury.

"Sister, acting this way isn't going to make things any better," protested Luna, trying to get Celestia to see sense. "You must understand that."

"No," growled Celestia, who was so angry that her horn was glowing with rage. "I will not rest until I have answers. I want answers and I want them NOW!"

Celestia fired a blast of magic from her horn and the blast struck the ceiling of the throne room. The sounds of Celestia's anger made Cadence and Twilight jump back, despite their sympathies. Up until now, nopony had ever Celestia so full of rage. After all, this was the first time that a prisoner killed him or herself under her rule. Realizing that someone might had smuggled the poison into Kuwaga's cage, Celestia turned her attention to Private Centipede, glaring at him.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" snapped Celestia, her eyes locked onto Private Centipede as she picked him up with her alicorn magic. "I swear on my life that if you had something to do with this…"

"I didn't know he was going to kill himself!" cried Private Centipede. "If I did know, then I would have told you, your highness!"

Celestia was not convinced, for she was much older than the young Changeling was and she could smell a liar if she saw one. Furthermore, this only tightened the grip on Centipede even more to the point where he almost couldn't breathe.

"You're lying to me," snarled Celestia, growing more and more angrier by the minute. "I know you had your loyalties still to that murderous Changeling. My niece was at the mercy of you bugs and you caused me to betray Princess Twilight, my once and most faithful student! I'm going to keep you in this grip until you tell me the truth!"

"I am telling you the truth, your highness, please!" cried Centipede. "I swear, I did not allow General Kuwaga to have the poison that he used to kill himself!"

Celestia was still not convinced and continued to bind her magic on Centipede even more to the point that he almost started to choke. At this point, Luna needed to step in and stop this behavior that her sister was displaying.

"Sister, enough!" cried Luna, pulling Centipede away from Celestia, much to her annoyance. "If he says that he didn't help the General kill himself, then he is telling the truth! Otherwise, how could he have said the things he said at the trial?"

The sounds of Luna's voice caused Celestia to lower her ground slightly. Celestia was too tired and too wound up to have an argument with her younger sister. Besides, this kind of behavior was not going to solve anything. There was another suspect in this suicide and Celestia wanted to question him.

"Guard!" she shouted and a member of Luna's guards came into the throne room. "Has Lock Down been spotted at any time tonight?"

"He was last seen outside the dungeons where Kuwaga was being held," replied the guard. "Apparently, he had left Canterlot before we had a chance to ask him where he was going."

Now, things were starting to become very interesting. Celestia and Luna both knew that Lock Down was a pony that couldn't have been trusted and now, they were starting to believe that Lock Down would allow Kuwaga to take his own life.

"I've always known that he couldn't be trusted," remarked Celestia in a state of shock. "Lock Down must have done something to him and I want to know what it was. Where was he last heading to?"

"Towards the Everfree Forest," said the guard. "It appears also that Prince Armor is also on the move. According to reports, he told two of us that he was going to try and talk to Lock Down about what had happened in the dungeons."

Realizing that Lock Down was on the run, Celestia decided that she needed to find Lock Down and question him on why he would aid Kuwaga in killing himself. There were so many dots that needed to be connected and so little time to do that.

"We have to find him," ordered Celestia turning back to her fellow princesses before looking down at the guard. "Summon as many guards as you possibly can. We have to find Lock Down before it's too late. Do you hear me?"

"At once, your highness," he replied and left.

Once the guard had disappeared, Celestia ran down to the courtyard followed by Luna, Cadence and Twilight where about 15 to 20 guards were quickly summoned just outside the drawbridge. Each of the guards were armed with a spear and had much thicker armor than normal.

"If you find Lock Down," cried Celestia, taking to the skies for a moment and speaking in a mid-ranged Royal Canterlot voice . "Do not engage him in any way! I want him to be brought back here for questioning. No violence is to be used unless if it is necessary! Is that clear?"

"Yes, your highness!" cried the soldiers and at that moment, Celestia motioned for the drawbridge to be lowered and the guards, both day and night guards, charged into the night with Equestria's four monarchs following suit.

It was now a race against the clock to find Lock Down and find out the truth to why General Kuwaga decided to do himself in before being executed in front of so many of the ponies he and his fellow Changelings had harmed or even killed.

Meanwhile, Shining Armor had managed to find Lock Down in the Everfree Forest not far from his hut. His dogs growled at the young prince of the Crystal Empire as Shining Armor tried to approach his mentor with a worried expression.

"Lock Down, stop!" cried Shining Armor, trying to keep Lock Down from taking another step. "There is a reason for why you had to help Kuwaga kill himself. You can tell me!"

"There are some things that are better left unexplained," replied Lock Down. "Go back to Canterlot and move on with your life, Shining Armor."

"No!" snapped Shining Armor. "You will tell me now and I won't leave until I get the truth, Lock Down! The choice is yours!"

But, rather than staying here and allowing Shining Armor to continue pushing him to spill the beans, Lock Down used his magic to make himself disappear in a puff of smoke. Shining Armor knew that while Lock Down had a strange and troubled history with Celestia and Luna, he couldn't imagine what would happen if Lock Down didn't surrender.

Shining Armor had to find him before the Princesses, but he was running out of time…


	17. Confronting Lock Down

Chapter 17

"Confronting Lock Down"

While Equestria's four princesses led their small group of guards into the Everfree Forest, Shining Armor ran as fast as his legs could carry him in pursuit of Lock Down and his dogs. The young prince of the Crystal Empire could not believe that his mentor would run away under mysterious circumstances. Shining Armor had every reason to believe that his mentor had something to do with Kuwaga's suicide. He knew that Lock Down was a creature of unpredictability and somehow, Kuwaga didn't die under his own influence.

"Lock Down!" cried Shining Armor, as he saw his mentor run towards the safety of his hut. "Stop! We can talk about this!"

In an effort to stop the bounty hunter, Shining Armor fired a blast of his magic to create a force field that encircled Lock Down and his dogs from going any further. This infuriated Lock Down as he tried to break down the force field.

"Release me at once, Shining Armor!" shouted Lock Down, banging on the force field. "You know very well that Kuwaga deserved to die! I was only trying to spare Equestria from an execution!"

"We have laws, Lock Down!" retorted Shining Armor, his horn glowing to maintain the force field. "Do you realize that Kuwaga was going to be given clemency and at least live?"

At that moment, Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight along with the platoon of Royal Guards arrived on the scene and the guards pointed their spears at the captured Lock Down while his dogs growled to protect their master.

"Lock Down!" cried Celestia, stepping forward towards her former royal guard captain. "What is the meaning of this move that you had made? I want to know why Kuwaga is dead and I want to know now!"

"I knew that traitorous Changeling would find a way to keep him alive," cried Lock Down. "He doesn't deserve to live and you know that! He kidnapped your wife and we risked our lives to save her and your sister! All Changelings are a threat to Equestria and we cannot rest until they are all exterminated!"

"That is not true!" added Private Centipede, who had secretly followed the princesses to the Everfree Forest. "We are not all a threat, Lock Down! For most of my life, I followed a murderous creature that would do anything to get what he wanted by shedding blood and stealing the love of Equestria. When I witnessed our kind nearly take Canterlot for themselves, it opened my eyes that there are consequences for our actions."

As Centipede spoke, Lock Down felt the force field lower as Shining Armor's magic began to give away, the strains of holding the force field around his mentor were starting to cause him to develop a migraine. He saw this as an opportunity to free himself and his dogs from their temporary prison.

"Shining Armor," cried Twilight as she and Cadence ran over to him. "Are you all right?"

Once the force field was completely gone, Lock Down turned his full attention towards Centipede. He was now seeing him as a supporter of Kuwaga and that his testimony at the trial was nothing more than a lie under oath.

"So, you dare to betray Equestria?" remarked Lock Down, who motions for his dogs to face Centipede. "Then, you shall join your fellow Changelings in hell! Sic him!"

On their master's command, the three dogs charged at Centipede, their teeth white as the snows of the Crystal Empire. But, just as they were about to attack Centipede, Celestia leapt in and took the full brunt of the dogs attack. Using her magic powered horn, Celestia attempted to defend herself and Centipede from the fury of the dogs while they stuck their teeth and claws deep into her skin.

"SISTER!" screamed Luna, as she charged over to the dogs, using her magic to get them off of her. Luna threw the dogs enveloped in her magic against the trees, and then came down to her badly injured sister. Shining Armor could not believe what he was seeing and directed all of his anger towards Lock Down, his horn glowing with rage.

"You pathetic excuse for a pony," cried Shining Armor, angrily. "You dare attack a princess to save your sorry hide?"

"She got in the way, it's her own fault!" protested Lock Down, as Centipede joined Shining Armor in confronting Lock Down. "Don't blame me for what she did! I was doing what I have always done…exterminating what is a threat to Equestria!"

"By acting as the judge, jury and executioner all at the same time?" remarked Shining Armor. "I now regret ever having you as a mentor even more than before. I know that Kuwaga didn't take the easy way out, Lock Down! You killed him yourself!"

In a fit of rage, Shining Armor fired a blast of magic at Lock Down, who merely cut through it with his hook shaped horn.

"I did kill him," confessed Lock Down. "All I ever wanted was to see Kuwaga dead and when I heard that he was going to be given a chance at clemency and live in Tartarus, I decided to take matters into my own hands. Did you want to witness another Tirek incident or not?"

Shining Armor said nothing, for he maintained his dignity as a Prince, a former Captain of the Royal Guard, a husband and a brother. He made many mistakes in his young life, but not as much as Lock Down and this hook shaped pony needed to understand what he had done.

"What you did was much worse than Tirek escaping from prison," seethed Shining Armor. "And now, you are going to face the consequences of your actions, Lock Down!"

At that moment, several royal guard ponies came forward to assist Shining Armor in confronting Lock Down, but Lock Down's dogs had managed to rebound and Lock Down motioned for them to attack Centipede and the royal guard ponies, leaving only him and Shining Armor to face each other one on one while Luna, Cadence and Twilight tended to the badly injured Celestia.

"Now is the time that I teach you the greatest lesson you will ever learn, Shining Armor," cried Lock Down, his hook shaped horn glowing brightly. "That all enemies and traitors to Equestria will pay for the crimes they commit with their lives!"

With the chaos surrounding them, both Shining Armor and Lock Down were about to face off in a battle to the death…


	18. Student vs Teacher

Chapter 18

"Student vs. Teacher"

Shining Armor was in a situation that would be impossible to get out of. Here he was about to fight the one pony that had taught him everything that he needed to know to become what he was today. As he confronted Lock Down, Shining Armor was now beginning to realize that maybe Lock Down had used him to get what he wanted, which was to see Kuwaga dead.

Before Shining Armor could say another word, Lock Down leapt into the air and charged at him, knocking Shining Armor to the ground. Shining Armor tried fighting back, firing his horn at Lock Down and striking him in the face. He then realized that he was in a fight that he wasn't going to get out unscathed.

"We've got to help him!" cried Twilight, horrified to see the situation her brother was in. However, Luna and Cadence stopped her.

"No, we need to let him do this," advised Celestia, groaning in pain from her brief battle with Lock Down's dogs. "Lock Down needs to learn how Equestria deals with its enemies."

Getting back to his feet, Shining Armor fired a blast from his horn at Lock Down, only for him to dodge it quickly. At that moment, one of Lock Down's dogs leapt onto Shining Armor's back, sinking its teeth into him, causing him to scream loudly in pain while trying to get it off. After a few moments, Shining Armor managed to throw the dog off, despite having his back bleeding from the scratches and bites he had sustained.

"One little dog isn't going to keep me from fighting you," cried Shining Armor, firing a blast of his magic at Lock Down, which he countered with his own magic inducing shield. "You used me to kill Kuwaga!"

"So what if I did?" remarked Lock Down, firing a blast of magic at Shining Armor, hitting him and knocking him to the ground. "Your wife and sister would have been dead otherwise had we not rescued him. I provided the poison that Kuwaga used to kill himself! He told me that he would rather die in his cell than be hanged like a common criminal!"

"You lie!" snapped Shining Armor, who got up and tackled Lock Down to the ground, punching and kicking him with all his strength. Lock Down managed to recover and use his hook horn to slice Shining Armor across the chest, badly injuring him.

For the next few moments, the battle continued going back and forth and at this moment, neither Cadence nor Twilight could stand by and watch any more. Leaping into action, the two princesses fired several blast of their alicorn magic at Lock Down, sending him crashing into one of his dogs and into a few trees.

"Leave him alone!" cried Twilight, firing several more blasts of magic at Lock Down. "Can't you see he's hurt?"

"Stay out of this, Princess," growled Lock Down, slowly getting back on his feet. "This is between me and him!"

"Then you leave us with no choice," cried Cadence, powering up her horn to its maximum capacity. "Take this!"

But, Lock Down wasn't going to go down quietly as he leapt towards Cadence and pushed her against a tree, knocking off her crown, messing up her mane and scratching her skin. Nevertheless, Cadence was going to defend her husband to the death, even if it meant she could possibly die herself.

"You will regret ever intruding on matter's that don't concern you," snarled Lock Down, holding Cadence by her throat with his magic.

Fortunately, Cadence and Twlight's intervention managed to give Shining Armor to rebound and get back on his feet. However, seeing his wife in mortal danger caused Shining Armor to forget that he was in pain and charge into action.

"You see my face, your life is done!" cried Lock Down, throwing Cadence hard onto the ground as several of Lock Down's dogs moved in to attack Cadence, only for Shining Armor to confront them and throw them away against a tree, killing one of the dogs. The death of one of his dogs sent Lock Down into a rage and charged at Shining Armor once again, determined to avenge the death of his dog.

The furious Lock Down grabbed Shining Armor and the two began facing off once again as the royal guards managed to kill off the remaining dogs. After several more struggles, Lock Down managed to get Shining Armor pinned down and now, he had the stallion that he had mentored for several years at his mercy.

"You should never have come after me," seethed Lock Down, his horn pointed right at Shining Armor's throat. "Now, in front of all that love and respect you, I shall deliver the final lesson that I will ever teach you…what happens when you deal with traitors, particularly !"

Shining Armor closed his eyes and his life began flashing before his eyes as Lock Down powered up his horn and prepared to administer the final blow, only for him to feel a sharp pain in his back and scream out loudly.

"Who dares strike me?" he cried and turned to see Private Centipede standing behind with a spear in his claws. The young Changeling gave Lock Down a dirty look as he tried to advance towards him, but his badly injured body prevented him from doing so. "You will pay dearly for that, Changeling, if it is the last thing I…"

Then suddenly, Lock Down felt his body give out and with one final gasp, he fell onto his side and drew his last breath, his eyes locked onto Centipede. Once Lock Down had died, Centipede looked back at Shining Armor and helped him back onto his feet. Even though Shining Armor had been badly hurt, Cadence was his main concern.

"Cadence!" cried Shining Armor in a weak voice, as he struggled over to his equally injured wife as Twilight, Luna and those guards that weren't greatly hurt attempted to pull themselves together and return to Canterlot. "You'll be alright. Just hang on."

Cadence smiled weakly, knowing her love was out of harm's way as Private Centipede came over to help Cadence get back on her feet. However, she couldn't and several guards helped carry her away along with the wounded Celestia. But, Shining Armor had one very important question for Centipede.

"Centipede, why?" he asked as they made their back to Canterlot. "Why did you interfere in this fight?"


	19. A Quest for Answers

Chapter 19

"A Quest for Answers"

It took several days after the events in the Everfree Forest before life in Canterlot was returned to normal. For Shining Armor, the events of recent were still running through his mind like a speeding locomotive. He had been personally trained under the pony that tried to kill him and those he cared about all for the sake of trying to maintain his goal of ridding Equestria of its enemies in the most barbaric way possible. Now, here he was, standing on a balcony overlooking Canterlot, reflecting on why Lock Down did what he did when it seemed that he was turning over a new leaf.

"Prince Armor?" called a voice and Shining Armor turned around to see Private Centipede standing before him, his eyes filled with remorse over all that had transpired. "I understand that you wish to ask me of something. On why I killed your mentor?"

Shining Armor took in a deep sigh and approached the Changeling, knowing that he was going to get the question he asked answered at last. He was of course, very cautious with the heightened state of mind that affected all who had lived through these events.

"I did," sighed Shining Armor, his voice sounding quiet. "Lock Down was my mentor and yet, he seemed to have wanted to change his ways for the better. He taught me how to protect and uphold the honor of Equestria. Still, there is something in him that made him snap and it was during the trial."

It was then that Private Centipede remembered when Celestia was questioning him after Kuwaga was found dead in his cell. He could well remember the grip of alicorn magic that binded him during his interrogation.

"There was something that happened," said Private Centipede. "Before Lock Down came to speak to Kuwaga, I told him that I was trying to save his life because I do not believe in death. All creatures have a right to live until their time has come. I couldn't live to see him hang, no matter how evil he was."

"You are aware of the ponies you and your kind had harmed in order to survive," advised Shining Armor as they walked down the halls towards the room where Cadence was resting. "Did something happen during the trial that made you remark towards Lock Down in a negative way?"

"It was different points during the trial that I noticed something in him," explained Centipede. "Almost as if he wanted to kill me too, right there in the throne room in front of all that were present. I knew that if Kuwaga was going to be put to death, Lock Down certainly wasn't going to wait for it. At one point, I feared for my life of this pony, Prince Armor."

As Centipede spoke, Shining Armor began to wonder why Lock Down would do such an about face and revert back to his old ways. After they had captured Kuwaga, Lock Down had told him that he wanted to make amends with Celestia and Luna and put the past behind them all. So, why did he do what he did? Why did Lock Down secretly run away from Canterlot? Could it be that he was afraid to tell the real truth?

"Then, there is one thing we can do," said Shining Armor. "We must uncover the truth about Lock Down and why he became the pony that I had come to know. There was a reason for him to act the way he did and I will not rest until I find out the truth."

Suddenly, Shining Armor heard the sounds of moaning coming from Cadence's room and the doors opened to reveal a unicorn pony doctor that had been wearing medical protection on his horn and front hooves. Knowing that Cadence had been looked at, Shining Armor darted over to find out what was going on.

"How is she, doctor?" he asked.

"I've managed to make her comfortable," replied the doctor, as he removed the medical protection . "The wounds she had sustained in the Everfree Forest were very deep. Even more so than Princess Celestia. She's going to be all right, but it will take time for the scars to heal."

Shining Armor and Private Centipede stepped into the room and saw Cadence lying in bed, her body covered with bandages and Twilight as at her side, holding on to her front left hoof.

"Hey, Twiley," Shining Armor said quietly as he went over to hug her sister. "You doing all right?"

"I'm fine, BBBFFF," remarked Twilight. "It's just that Cadence…"

"Is going to be fine," finished Shining Armor. "Especially after such a brutal attack that we all have been through. Both Private Centipede and I have been thinking of something, that the pony who helped me rescue you had a secret he was trying to hide from me."

Both Cadence and Twilight looked at each other with a worried expression, thinking that Lock Down was more than what he was. As they had all realized at that moment, that Lock Down had a reason for becoming a rouge figure of Equestria.

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Twilight, as Shining Armor walked around the bed and sat down next to Cadence's right side. "Are you going to look into this or what?"

"I will," replied Shining Armor. "Lock Down wasn't born into hating Changelings and I know it. He wanted to change, but I guess something made him snap back to becoming the creature that he once was. I need to find out the truth."

"Then, I will accompany you," said Private Centipede. "By doing so, I will find closure to this whole story."

Shining Armor was unsure of whether to accept Private Centipede as a companion in this adventure that he was about to take part in. But, Private Centipede was nothing like those Changelings who had invaded Canterlot during his wedding. After all, Centipede revealed that he was against the invasion to begin with. He was of course, in disguise as one of the guards who had witnessed him berate Twilight for accusing Chrysalis of being evil. After a moment, he relented.

"Very well then," said Shining Armor. "We will leave at dawn, Centipede. After all, you have become one of the very few Changelings that I trust fully."

Centipede bowed to Shining Armor, swearing his life to the Prince of the Crystal Empire and determined to discover the truth behind Lock Down and the reasons behind this whole trial to begin with

"Where will you go?" asked Cadence, weakly. "Please, don't go far."

"I won't go far," replied Shining Armor, turning back to look out towards the window where Luna was lowering the moon while Celestia, badly injured and covered with bandages, struggled to raise the sun. "I want closure to this whole story and believe me, we will find closure, no matter how long it takes to reach that goal."

So, a new adventure for the Prince of the Crystal Empire and his Changeling companion was about to begin. But, who knows what discoveries that they would make in uncovering the truth?

TO BE CONTINUED...SECRETS OF A BOUNTY HUNTER, JUNE 2016


End file.
